Sqeegee
Sqeegee (often incorrectly spelled as Squeegee) is an evil version of Squidward who got the Weegee virus. However, unlike most Fakegees, he hates Weegee and they try to kill each other often, the reason for this being is that Sqeegee is an incorrectly formed Weegee clone who seeks revenge on his creator. He has a lot of powers and has his own stare which is very dangerous. Sqeegee is the main antagonist in the Rise of Sqeegee series and appeared in the past as an anti-hero in The Rise of Weegee. He will also most likely appear in the present at some point, based on the intro of the Rise of Weegee. A running gag of Sqeegee is how he always dies but comes back in some way. Sqeegee also has many forms, perhaps the most forms of any person who has appeared by far. Sqeegee also has the second most redesigns, second only to close rival Suteegee. Personality Initially, Sqeegee is bent on destruction and ending the world as we know it, as confirmed in some episode descriptions. Sqeegee was also very stubborn and refused to ally with anyone else in the beginning, as shown when he killed Plankton in The Rise of Sqeegee 5. However, as the series progresses, Sqeegee's motives change, and his motives are no longer bent on world destruction, as he starts to feast off of Squidward's rage. As a result, Sqeegee's will becomes that of Squidward's, and he reveals in The Rise of Sqeegee 8 that his new plan is to rule the world alongside Squidward. However, due to Squidward's motives changing again, Sqeegee is left in solitude, doomed to half-existence as a result of Fire Malleo's finishing move. Eventually, when Sqeegee comes to terms with the situation he is in, he reluctantly agrees to ally with Plankton in order to get back out there and resume his villainous motives. However, he is shown not to have changed much, as he attempts to betray Plankton again, only to be stopped. After taking a liking to Plankton's technology and realizing how powerful they could be together, Sqeegee decides to team up, showing that after the Rise of Sqeegee 8 that he has become more open to working with others to achieve his goals. The Birth of Sqeegee Sqeegee was made when Squidward got the Weegee Virus, but instead of turning into a proper Fakegee, he only had Weegee's face because the stare was distorted due to Squidward screaming. Weegee fled and then Weegee's brother Meegee got hit by Sqeegee's stare and exploded, making him the first victim of Sqeegee's reign. Sqeegee then had two ideals: kill Weegee and everybody related to him, and destroy Bikini Bottom, and by extension the entire omniverse. The Rise of Sqeegee 1 In the first Rise of Sqeegee, Sqeegee went on a rampage through Bikini Bottom, killing many residents there with his stare. The only one who managed to escape his stare was Dr. Octagonapus. Weegee and Malleo then showed up to stop the disobedient Weegee clone from destroying everyone that Weegee could've turned into his clones. They fight and Sqeegee ends up killing Malleo with his stare. This makes Weegee furious and he strikes Sqeegee with a Falcon Punch, sending him out of the sea and into a toilet, leading to him losing the Weegee Virus, reverting him back into Squidward. The Rise of Sqeegee 2 In the The Rise of Sqeegee 2, Squidward catches the Weegee Virus via computer, leading to him turning into Sqeegee again. Sqeegee has a weird high pitched voice, kills people for rebuilding his house, gets his ass handed to him by Mama Luigi, and ultimately gets defeated by Weegee and Malleo, who turned out to somehow have survived the stare from the last episode. The Rise of Sqeegee 3 Sqeegee first appears in the Chum Bucket and then encounters Suteegee. Because of his resemblance to Weegee and the fact that Sqeegee was unaware of the existence of Fakegees, he thought that Suteegee was Weegee and instantly tried to kill him, but ended up getting defeated by him, and badly, too. He then uses the stare on Mr. Krabs and encounters Suteegee again as well as his cousin Muneegee, who rescues Suteegee from the Sqeegee Stare. He gets beat again and ends up back at the Chum Bucket where he finds Weegee. It was in this instant that Sqeegee had realized that the Fakegees were indeed an army crafted by Weegee himself. The two fought until Sqeegee powered up into a new form known as Super Sqeegee. Weegee leaves because he is initially scared by this. Super Sqeegee displays his power by killing Sandy. After that, he attacks Xuigee and Xeegee, who he seems to be dominating until Weegee appears, and the three gang up on Sqeegee. Sqeegee makes a final attempt to kill them all with a huge meteor until Weegee pushes him into it and falcon punches him, killing him. After the credits however, his pieces are shown on the ground and he then regenerates because he is a Weegee. The Rise of Sqeegee 4 At the beginning of this episode, Sqeegee gets beaten up by SpongeBob and Leegee, which makes him very angry and causes him to transform into Dark Sqeegee. He uses his stare on SpongeBob and then fights a bunch of Fakegees multiple times, uses his stare on Plankton, until he is turned back into his normal form by an attack from all of the Fakegees because he sent his dark power into the attack. He throws the attack back at them and it sends them to another dimension, leaving Sqeegee to rampage with nobody to tell him otherwise. Sqeegee then continues his rampage through Bikini Bottom and defeats Moar Krabs in a Pokémon style battle. After all that, he teleports to the dimension Weegee is in and tries to kill him, but Weegee's brother Malleo appears out of nowhere, helping Weegee fight Sqeegee. Weegee then attempts to kill Sqeegee but fails for a moment, only to come back and kill him with his ripoff of the Falcon Punch, "Weegee Punch". The Rise of Sqeegee 5 Sqeegee is resurrected by Plankton to do his bidding, but Sqeegee and his two other forms split into three different beings because of being unstable, and then Sqeegee steps on Plankton. Sqeegee eventually encounters Mario, whom he fights and nearly defeats until Luigi saves him. Sqeegee later fights and severely injures Malleo, kills Plankton, and endures an attack from Leegee. He then finds a random rocket that he takes to space, but is pursued by Mario and Weegee, who he takes on by himself. Weegee uses the Falcon Punch on Sqeegee, but it doesn't kill him this time, proving that Sqeegee has become significantly stronger. Right when you thought things couldn't get any worse, Sqeegee evened the odds by summoning the remains of his dead separated forms and fusing with them, turning him into Final Sqeegee. He was very powerful in this form and fought Weegee and Leegee for a short bit before being reverted back into Squidward by the fusion of Mario and Luigi. The Rise of Sqeegee 6 In this direct sequel to the Rise of Sqeegee 5, things start out rather peaceful for Squidward, until Weegee quickly starts throwing toilet paper at his house and accidentally turns him back into Sqeegee. For most of the episode, Sqeegee spends his time in his Fire Sqeegee form fighting requested Fakegees. Eventually, Sqeegee splits from his fire counterpart during a battle with Mario, Luigi and briefly Wario. The clone then headed to Hyrule where he stole a metal box from The King, turning him into Metal Sqeegee. The two forms wreak havoc until eventually Fire Sqeegee directly confronts Weegee, who is joined by Suteegee whilst Metal Sqeegee joins Fire Sqeegee. The rest of Sqeegee's forms eventually show up, and all of them minus Final Sqeegee fuse into a powerful form dubbed Hyper Sqeegee. Hyper Sqeegee and Final Sqeegee easily take on the two of them, considering how they are both super powerful forms, but the tables would soon turn when Suteegee introduced his 1.9999999 form. A victory for the Sqeegees started to look bleak at that point in the battle, but it only got bleaker, as when Hyper Sqeegee tried to Sqeegee Stare Suteegee, he only absorbed it and became Suteegee X.4. From here, Suteegee and Weegee forcefully fused the two Sqeegees back into a regular Sqeegee, and Suteegee blasted Sqeegee at the face of the Earth, reducing Sqeegee to ash in just seconds. The Rise of Sqeegee 7 The episode starts out with Sqeegee's ashes on the ground, still from the last episode. Here, the King walks by and farts on the ashes, enraging Sqeegee's spirit, causing him to come out as the powerful Demon Sqeegee. Early on in the episode, Demon Sqeegee fights Xuigee who uses his Shadow Stare ability to create Shadow Sqeegee, a clone of Sqeegee who does what Xuigee asks of him. However, Demon Sqeegee used his ability to transform Shadow Sqeegee into Dark Sqeegee, and the two Sqeegees started to wreak havoc all over Bikini Bottom. A large portion of the episode was just Demon Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee fighting Fakegees, including one large battle with the King, Dr. Robotnik and Guiyii. Later on, the two Sqeegees would fight Xuigee and Xeegee, with Xuigee taking Demon Sqeegee and Xeegee taking Dark Sqeegee. Xeegee ends up destroying Dark Sqeegee and Demon Sqeegee has to retreat when Xuigee owns him with his quantum form. Demon Sqeegee goes on to face off against Suteegee and his 1.9999999 form again, and Weegee for a brief moment before retreating again. He then approaches Muneegee, and uses the stare on him, but since he is in his demon form, instead of killing Muneegee, he possesses him. The possessed Muneegee fights Waluigi before getting defeated, proving the might of the Wasenhair race. Muneegee ends up getting killed (for good) and Sqeegee is reduced to his regular form, and retreats from the scene. Sqeegee fights more Fakegees before a battle with Meegee and Wario, who both seek vengeance for being victims of Sqeegee's wrath. The next major battle is between Sqeegee and Russmarrs2, with the latter being obviously more powerful. However, Russmarrs2 breaks the forced fusion between Final Sqeegee and Hyper Sqeegee, allowing them to fuse into Uber Sqeegee, who proceeds to absorb Russmarrs2 and Suteegee X.4 (who had just arrived), becoming the most powerful form of Sqeegee yet, Infinity Sqeegee. Infinity Sqeegee manhandles Weegee all by himself until Goku shows up in his Super Saiyan God form. Goku gives Weegee some of his power, allowing the match to be at least slightly more even. Right when Sqeegee is about to finish off Weegee, however, Suteegee X.4 breaks Infinity Sqeegee from the inside, reverting Sqeegee back to his normal form. Sqeegee briefly turns into Kaiser Sqeegee and faces off with Super Saiyan God Weegee until both of their forms expire. Meegee then shows up and fuses with Weegee, forming Meweegee, who then reverts Sqeegee back into Squidward with just one headbutt. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 In this episode, Sqeegee returns in the most retarded way possible, by Weegee taking a horrendous dump after eating a squid. Sqeegee proceeds to face off against characters such as Marreoh, Random duck, Sage Xuigee and Falcon Hauk. He also turns into Gentle Sqeegee from a shopping spree, fights Wario and Waluigi, turns Weegee into Weenee, and later on fights Cyborg Sqeegee who reverts him back to normal. He later fights Weenee and Falcon Hauk and accidentally reverts Weenee back into Weegee. He kills Falcon Hauk, and when Weegee tries to avenge him, Sqeegee proves to be too powerful and Weegee dies at the hands of the Sqeegee Stare. Malleo makes a brief attempt to avenge his brother only to fail miserably and get killed himself. Sqeegee fights SpongeBob before a huge face-off with Sage Xuigee. Sage Xuigee is knocked unconscious and is rescued by Suteegee X.4 and Xeegee. They fuse into Suxeegee and fight Sqeegee, who powers up into his Uber form. Uber Sqeegee kills Suxeegee, and then absorbs him and Sage Xuigee to become Omega Sqeegee. Weegee is revived by Omega Sqeegee because Omega Sqeegee feels like making him suffer again, and at first Omega Sqeegee does that effectively, until Weegee absorbs Malleo's corpse and springs into the form of Dark Angel Weegee through their brotherly love. When Sqeegee finds himself losing to the power that springs from this love, he has no choice but to fuse with Black Luster Sqeegee, who realizes they're not so different after all. They fuse into Omnipotent Sqeegee, who is so powerful that he actually lives up to his name. Omnipotent Sqeegee makes quick work out of Weegee and absorbs him (and Malleo), becoming an ultra-powerful form of Squidward named SquidWordier. Squidward fights SpongeBob, Falcon Hauk and Laneegee from the outside, while Weegee and Suxeegee attempt to double-team Sqeegee from the inside. Sqeegee defeats both of them only to get killed by Malleo, who was revived by a Fire Flower in his pocket which had slipped out. Falcon Hauk epicly defeats SquidWordier, ending the being that is Sqeegee once and for all. The Rise of Weegee Sqeegee was mentioned in the first episode by Suteegee, when he was talking with Xeegee about how Fakegees were being murdered. At first, Suteegee had assumed it was Sqeegee because Sqeegee had already returned multiple times before and always for the same purpose, but Xeegee reveals that cannot be true because he has been stalking Squidward since the events of The Rise of Sqeegee 8. Sqeegee's past counterpart from The Rise of Sqeegee 3 appears however, when "Weegee" heads back in time to get his hands on the Twilight Remote. Sqeegee and Weegee agree to team against "Weegee" before resuming the story, yet "Weegee" overpowers them in his Rose Angel form. However, the tables turn when Sqeegee turns into Super Sqeegee and overpowers "Weegee". Afterwards, the events of The Rise of Sqeegee 3 proceed normally for Sqeegee and Weegee. Sqeegee later returns in the present in the fourth episode, where he is revealed to have survived being cut in half back in the Rise of Sqeegee 8, only to not be able to move or do anything. Eventually, Plankton makes his way Inside Squidward in pursuit of him, and encounters him with a proposition: Sqeegee's undying loyalty to Plankton and to marry Plankton in exchange for being revived. Sqeegee is initially extremely uncomfortable with the idea, until Plankton compromises for teaming up to rule the world. Sqeegee agrees to this, and is teleported back to the Chum Bucket, where he is revived. However, as with all of his previous appearances, he betrays Plankton as soon as he gets the chance, only to be tackled by a new and improved Cyborg Sqeegee. As soon as Karen revives Plankton, Sqeegee agrees to forge a temporary alliance with him after taking a liking to Plankton's technology. Trivia *Sqeegee's name comes from the words "Squidward" and "Weegee". *From Super Sqeegee to Omnipotent Sqeegee, Sqeegee has the most forms of anybody who has appeared by far. *Sqeegee has a pet Budgeegee named Squdgeegee. *His full name is Squidweegee. *A common misconception for Sqeegee's name is Squeegee. However, Sqeegee is the correct spelling. **Squeegee was the first name Russmarrs2 was going to call him, but he didn't want people to think it was about a window cleaner wanting to destroy the world. ***Then, he came up with Squidweegee and Squideegee for names, but eventually decided on Sqeegee. ****Squidweegee and Squideegee, despite being original names, ended up being used for different purposes. Squidweegee is now used as Sqeegee's full name, while Squideegee was later used as the name of a requested character. *Sqeegee has a wiki account and once tried attacking this wiki but only vandalized Weegee and the rules, on two separate occasions. He has been blocked and hasn't attacked the wiki since The Rise of Sqeegee 8 ended. *Despite constantly killing Plankton, the Chum Bucket appears to be his favorite restaurant judging by how many times he has been seen in there. Sqeegee in other media Sqeegee also appears in Epic Universe, another well-known Weegee-themed series. He also appeared in early Weegee Chronicles, but he was eventually uncanonized. In Weegee Chronicles, he appeared in his base form as well as his super, dark, final and kaiser forms. However, in that series, he was killed off relatively quickly, being killed by Weegee in season 2 (before being uncanonized anyways). In Epic Universe, he appeared in a much larger variety of forms: base, super, fire, metal, dark, final, hyper, uber, infinity and omnipotent. He also appears in forms that are non-canon to the Rise of Sqeegee universe: Supreme Sqeegee, Clone Uber Sqeegee, Clone Supreme Sqeegee and Ultimate Sqeegee. His uber form, however, originated from this series. His omnipotent form also looks drastically different in Epic Universe. Sqeegee on the Weegee Chronicles wiki Sqeegee on the Epic Universe wiki Gallery Sqeegee1.png|Sqeegee's appearance in The Birth of Sqeegee, The Rise of Sqeegee 1, The Rise of Sqeegee 2, and most of The Rise of Sqeegee 5 Sqeegee3.png|Sqeegee's appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 3 TinySqeegee.png|Sqeegee's appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 4 and some points during the Rise of Sqeegee 5 Sqeegeeu.png|Sqeegee's appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 6 Sqeegee.png|Sqeegee's appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 7 and the beginning of The Rise of Sqeegee 8 Untitled-1.png|Sqeegee's appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 8 sqeegee_front.png|Sqeegee Front View sqeegee300.png|Sqeegee's appearance in the third episode of The Rise of Weegee Category:Sqeegee's side Category:Sqeegee Forms Category:Characters Category:Community